Helping the Sand Village
by Naraku-Stalker
Summary: Gaara sends a request to the village of the leaf for a byakugan user to help him find a W.I.F.E. (A abbreviation for something read and find out :) ) Gaahina Gaara x Hinata
1. Proving Myself

**Helping the Sand Village: Proving Myself**

****Gaara sends a request to the village of the leaf for a byakugan user to help him find a W.I.F.E. (A abbreviation for something read and find out :) ) Gaahina Gaara x Hinata **

*********Requested by Divine In5anity, Thanks.************ **

****As always feel free to make couple requests in Naruto or any anime that I have watched (my list of anime/cartoons are on my page) Also, they can be crack pairings or even homosexual pairings. (ok with it because I myself am one.)**

**Enjoy~ N.S **

* * *

Hinata's father, Hiashi, sat on the porch of the Hyuuga estate drinking an herbal tea. He watched his eldest daughter fight against his formidable nephew.

Hinata stood on her family's training ground breathless. Her hair was matted with blood and her head pounded. Hinata's blue coat was caked with mud and her pants had a huge rip in the side..She stood her ground though. Hinata had to if she wanted to prove to her father she wasn't a waste of space.

"Is that the best you have Hinata?" Neji called out to her. He had barely a scratch on him. Hinata wanted to beat him into the ground, wiping his snarky face in dirt but everytime she tried he just counter attacked ten times fold.

Hinata's legs wobbled. They begged her to give up and sit down. She refused and once more raced towards Neji. Her veins popping out by her blue eyes. Hinata aimed for his arm and missed. Neji then snapped his palm on the back of her shoulder. Hinata heard a pop. Neji had dislocated her arm.

She fell to her knees with a gasp. There was only one way to beat Neji. _Only one.._

Hinata put her good hand to her face tears escaping her blue eyes. She deactivated her

byakugan.

"Hinata get up." Neji said as cold ice. He deactivated his byakugan. Hinata continued to cry, making Neji worried.

"Hinata..?" Neji asked bending down next to her. Hinata looked up. She pinned Neji down to the ground in a flash. He looked up at her shocked as a kunia laid next to his throat.

"S-sorry Neji-kun. I couldn't think of anything else.." Hinata said, apologizing as Hiashi started walking over to them. Neji just closed his eyes, smiling. Hinata got off her cousin and stood up. Neji followed. Hiashi looked at the both of them.

"Neji your reaction time is delaying." Hiashi said and Neji rose his eyes. Hiashi opened his eyes revealing his own byakugan. With one swift kick Neji's legs were knocked out from under him. He fell to the ground with a hard thud.

"Also, your attacks are too blunt. They need to be more refined." Hiashi closed his eyes then re-opened them his byakugan gone.

"As for you Hinata. Your attacks are thin which is swell but you're not thinking ahead. Use your byakugan to it's full ability.. and Hinata that stunt you pulled might work on your cousin but not on an enemy." Hiashi stated as Neji got up. Hinata nodded and Neji starred with a blank expression. Hiashi grabbed Hinata's arm with both hands. Hinata looked down as her father snapped it back into place.

"..Get cleaned up dinner's in an hour." Hiashi said walking away.

Hinata had taken a shower and changed. Now her once matted hair was shiny and her ripped clothes neat. She smelled of strawberries and detergent.

Hinata sat at the dinner table with her family. Neji sat next to her and her father and mother were sitting across from 's sister was off on a mission. They ate in silence like they always had. Probably always will. Hinata mentally sighed looking down at her rice.

A knocked broke the silence of the room. Neji got up slowly walking over to the sliding door. He opened it to see a woman with long black hair and the same hyuga eyes as everyone else. Although a cloth covered her forehead were the cursed marked bowed.

"Sorry to disturb you,Lord Hiashi but there is a man at the door looking for Miss Hinata." She said quietly. Hinata looked up. Then over at her father.

"Go. Neji walk with her." Hiashi said sipping on his tea. Hinata stood up, bowed to her father, and walked out the room the woman disappearing. Probably to do house chores. Neji walked beside her saying nothing.

When they got to the main door Kiba stood waving his hand furiously.

"Hey Hinata!" He called, Akamaru barking behind him.

"Whats going on?" Hinata asked in her usual shy voice.

"I know it your day off but Tsunade wants to see you. Kazekage is there to." Kiba stated.

"Do you know why?" Hinata asked folding her hands, a nervous habit.

"Nope. All I know is they wanted me to get you." Kiba said with a smirk.

"Okay." Hinata said,unconfident. She slipped on her sandals.

"I'll be back later Neji. Goodbye." Hinata said bowing to her cousin. She walked away with Kiba and Akamaru.

"Good luck." He added shutting the main door.

"You'll never guess what trick I taught Akamaru." Kiba said, giving a toothy grin.

Kiba talked on and on about Akamaru, Shino's bugs, and his last mission. Hinata didn't mind him rambling on. It was a nice change of pace from her usual silent family.

They walked down the halls of the Hokage's building.

"And then oh man. Shino got so angry he nearly ripped that guy to shreds by just looking at him." Kiba said, Akamaru woofed in agreeance.

They reached the Hokage's office doors. Kiba barged in.

"Hey I brought her!" Kiba bellowed and Hinata stepped in behind him.

"K-kiba be respectful.." Hinata whispered looking at the ground.

"Wonderfull. You're dismissed." Tsunade said sarcastically.

"Come on Akamaru! Let's go get some ramen." Kiba said turning around.

"Good luck,Hinata." He called over his shoulder as Kiba and Akamaru ran off down the halls.

"mm.." Hinata mumbled, Uncomfortably. Everyone in the room was staring at her. Tsunade sat her desk her hands folded. Gaara stood next to her desk. His eyes a soft blue. Temari stood on his left hand side her arms crossed. Kankuro stood calmly off to the side.

"Hello Hinata. Please do come closer." Tsunade said. Hinata reluctantly moved closer.

"You have an important job request. The Kazekage came here himself for it." Tsunade said. Hinata looked up at her and he looked directly at her causing her to wince and look at the ground.

"..W-what is the job request?" Hinata said, quietly. She pointed her fingers lightly together, another nervous habit.

"Well Gaara need's a hyuga so he can find a wife." Hinata looked up her face red. She misunderstood and shook her head.

"No..I .. I mean I.." Hinata stammered out. She looked over at Gaara. Hinata felt like she was going to faint.

"Calm down, jeez. That's not what she meant. W.I.F.E. As in Water in Fertile Earth." Temari cleared up and Kankuro couldn't help but snicker.

"What did she think Tsunade meant?" Gaara asked clueless. Temari smiled.

"Wife as in Marriage, Girlfriend, etc." Kankuro said. When it came to love Gaara knew little to nothing. Even the basics such as hugging and kissing were off his menu. Not many people wanted to touch him let alone kiss him. Even now being the Kazekage Temari hesitated to touch him.

"Hm." He said shaking off his thoughts and looking at Hinata.

"I need a Hyuga to find water someone were in the desert our supply is getting really low. Will you please help me, Hinata?" He asked towards her. Hinata fumbled with her hands and frowned.

"Im sorry Gaara but you should probably take Neji. He's a better Hyuga then I'll ever be." Hinata said looking at the ground her father's words echoing in her mind. _You're not thinking ahead...Use your byakugan to it's full ability... _

"Hey now come on don't doubt your abilities Hinata. Remember the chunin exams you made him go for a run for his money." Temari said smiling.

"..I still lost." Hinata said pleasuring in her own self pity.

"I didn't request for Neji I requested for you. I believe in your abilities as a hyuga. I just hope you believe in my judgement as a Kazekage." Gaara said into the silence. Guilt washed over Hinata.

"I'm sorry, Kazekage. I didn't mean to dis-" Hinata began to say but was interrupted by Temari.

"Hey now. Don't go saying sorry. Gaara didn't mean anything about it he just wants you to see how strong you are. Heck you're in the Hyuga clan it's only to be expected you look harshly on yourself." Temari said a smile flashed on her face.

"Temari.." Gaara warned because she was being offensive towards the Hyuga clan.

" It's for two weeks and you will be paid immensely if you find a water source. Thousands of lives will be saved. So, Hinata will you do it?" Tsunade said looking up at Hinata. Hinata looked up at Gaara and he smiled slightly back to her.

"I'll do it." Hinata said confidently but it faded away as quickly as it came. She wished she was confident like that more often. It would make her life so much better.

"Alright come on let's go out to eat. The bills on Shikamaru." Temari said, Laughing.

Kankuro left the office and everyone else followed suit. Kankuro and Temari lead the way and Gaara stuck back. Hinata walked a couple steps behind him.

She thought about what she was going to pack for the trip. _Toothbrush...Brush..Clothes… extra pair of sandals… book.. _

Her thoughts were interrupted when she smashed into a wall of cloth and flesh. Hinata looked up to see Gaara looking down at her his eyes wide. She blushed lightly not noticing she was still leaning on Gaara's back. Her face turned a deep red.

Hinata jumped back realizing she was still on him.

"Im sorry. Im sorry." Hinata said bowing down in respect but hit her head on her knee.

_WHAMP!_ Hinata rubbed her head embarrassed and flustered.

"Are you ok?" Gaara asked. Hinata looked up at him, a small red spot formed on her forehead. Gaara didn't understand why but he reached his hand out touching her forehead. Gaara was expecting her to scream, push him back, or at the least flinch but the only thing Hinata did was blush deeper.

Gaara was confused as they stared at each other. There was a feeling in Gaara's stomach that he didn't recognize.

"Are you coming Gaara?" Temari said from behind him. Gaara snapped out of his trance and lowered his hand back to his side. He turned around and something in his chest thumped. _What is this..?_ Gaara thought. He grabbed his chest lightly. He shook of the feeling and walked into the ramen shop Hinata following behind.

Hinata sat across from Kankuro and next to Gaara. Temari was off talking with sat her hands followed in her lap. She was waiting patiently for her food.

"Here you guys go. Beef for Kankuro. Chickhen for me and Hinata. Shrimp for Gaara." Temari said placing the bowls down.

"Thank you." Hinata said reaching for a pair a chop sticks. Her hand brushed against Gaara's because he was also reaching for one. When their hands touched heat rushed to cheeks.

He touched his cheeks. They felt warm. It was a new and different feeling. Not that it was bad but different.

"You ok Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

"Are you blushing?" Temari asked looking at her brother.

"I don't know." Gaara said feeling his face cool down.

"Maybe he just felt flushed. We are from the sand village. Were not use to these temperatures. " Kankuro offered.

"Maybe." Temari said sitting down.

Gaara knew better than that. Whatever was happening it wasn't because of the weather.

* * *

**Chp 2 coming up **

**I know could have just wrote it as one big but eh Im a chapter person. **

******~ N.S **


	2. Desert Night

**Helping the Sand Village: Desert nights **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Enjoy~ N.S**

* * *

Hinata hiked her bag further up her shoulder. She was off to go meet Gaara, Temari and Kankuro in front of the Leaf Villages gates. Hinata was going to help Gaara find a water source for the sand village.

She closed her eyes, letting out a light sigh. Hinata smelled in the fresh air as she got closer to the gates.

"Hey,Hinata!" Kiba screamed, standing in front of the gates. Shino loomed next to him.

"..What are you doing here,Kiba-sama?" Hinata asked walking closer to the gate were Gaara stood next to his siblings.

"Just came to see ya off and Shino wanted to kiss you goodbye." Kiba said, teasing.

" right.." Hinata said, smiling shyly. Hinata had gotten use to Kiba's joking so she was pretty ok with blushing like a mad man or fainting.

"Be careful Hinata." Shino said in his raspy voice.

"I will.." Hinata promised.

"Goodbye, Hinata." Kiba said quieter than his usual self. Akamaru woofed in agreeance. Hinata bowed.

"Goodbye." Hinata said. She turned around as Kiba and Shino went off to probably train.

"Ready?" Temari asked shifting her fan that laid on her back.

"Yes." Hinata said in a whisper.

"Alright." Kankuro said turning away from the village of the leaf into the direction of his home. Temari followed beside him. Gaara fell in the middle and Hinata lead in the back.

They walked in mostly silence except for few questions Temari asked towards Hinata or her brothers. They didn't stop walking until they were halfway in the Sand villages desert.

The sun was beginning to set and Gaara told them to stop. Hinata was exhausted from the heat of the desert and how much she had walked.

Gaara removed his Kazekage hat and brought the sand around him up. Hinata watched in amazement. She had never seen Gaara's sand so close up before. Gaara caused a round sell casing around the four of them.

They were locked in. It was pitch black.

"Could you give us a warning next time before you trap us in sand." Kankuro said lighting a liter. Temari laughed lightly pulling wood out from her bag. She placed it in the sand.

"Here give me the lighter." Temari said. He gave it to here startin the fire.

"Did you bring a blanket?" Kankuro asked towards Hinata.

"..Yes." Hinata said staring at the fire. The darkness began to split replacing with a light glow of orange.

"That's good. It get's freezing in the desert." Temari said pulling out two blankets from her bag. They were so thick. It was unbelievable how Temari managed to fit them in her bag. Temari tossed one at Gaara and unfolded one on herself.

Gaara held it in his hand sitting down at the fire. Hinata reached into her bag pulling out a rather thin blanket.

"You're not sleeping in that are you?" Kankuro asked pulling out one of his puppets.

"..Yes?" Hinata said blushing lightly.

"That's as thin as paper." Kankuro said, opening up his puppet to sleep in.

"I'll be fine." Hinata said, not wanting anyone to worry about her.

"Take mine." Gaara said, placing the blanket in her lap.

"No.. I can't It's yours Kazekage." Hinata said pushing it back to him.

"Take it..Im use to the cold." Gaara said meaning it both mentally and physically. Hinata looked down at the blanket. It was soft and plump. It was also big. Hinata thought of an solution although she blushed at the idea.

"..w-we could s-share it.." Hinata said, looking down a blush escaping on her cheeks.

"It's f-" Gaara began to say but Temari cut him off.

"He would love to." Temari said, smiling. Gaara sighed and grabbed the blanket. He spread it out on top of Hinata's lap then over his own. Gaara made sure to keep a good size gap between them. Although she touched him once Gaara was sure that was a fluke.

Temari crawled towards the fire lying down and Kankuro crawled into his puppets stomach.

"Goodnight Gaara." Temari and Kankuro said and Gaara nodded. In only a matter of minutes Gaara's siblings were knocked out. Snores echoed the sand walls. For the most part the sand walls were doing the job to keep the cold air out but it wasn't particularly warm either. Gaara looked at Hinata.

"How do you want to sleep? Laying down or sitting up?" Gaara asked poking the fire with a stick.

"..W-whatever you prefer, Kazekage." Hinata said pointing her fingers. She was nervous for no reason which wasn't anything new.

"Gaara." Gaara said into the silence.

"Huh?" Hinata said, shifting her weight.

"You don't have to be formal." Gaara said dryly.

"O-oh alright..Gaara.." Hinata said looking at the ground. Gaara fell on his back putting a hand behind his head. He stared up at his sand barrier it gave him peace to know he was encased in sand.

Hinata laid down next to him a gap in between them.

"Good night, Hinata." Gaara said closing his eyes.

"G-goodnight." Hinata said pushing the blanket up their bodies. As the night progressed on the chills started to kick up. The temperature dropped 10 degrees below zero. Hinata woke up. She saw her breath and began to shiver.

Hinata looked at Gaara and he was still looking up at the ceiling of the sand barrier. The cold didn't seem to affect him one bit. Hinata grabbed her shoulders. She couldn't believe for a desert it got this cold at night. She curled up into a ball and dove deeper into the blanket.

It didn't seem to help the cold. Hinata could feel her fingers losing blood and a draft in between her and Gaara. She hesitated but moved closer to Gaara. Hinata was only inches from his arm. For some reason Gaara actually was radiating some heat.

He laid quietly looking up at the sand barrier. He knew there was none to little chance that Hinata would touch him. It actually made it sad to think about. He wondered silently if anyone would ever hold him with passion like Temari and Shikamaru or Tenten and Neji.

Gaara's thoughts were interrupted when a small hand grabbed his arm. It was shockingly ice cold. He looked over and Hinata was looking down a blush on her face.

"May I l-lay on you Kazeka-... G-Gaara-sama…" Hinata said her hand still on his arm. Gaara looked at her surprised. He nodded slightly and Hinata crawled in his arm. Her head rested in the crook of his neck. Gaara's body went rigid but he melt into the new feeling, actually enjoying it.

The morning came quicker than Gaara hoped. He stood up putting on his Kazekage hat. The sand walls dropped and everyone started to get up. The sun was beaming and Gaara looked off into the direction of his village. It was time to save his village form dehydration.

**Next chp 3:**

**Enjoy review, etc**

**~N.S**

*************Requested by Divine In5anity, Thanks.************ **


	3. Hope

**Helping the Sand Village: Hope**

**Note to Readers: I'm sorry about Gaara I know he's a little OOC, basically not Gaara. I really tried to get his character down but it failed. I blame it on Obama. lol**

*********Requested by Divine In5anity, Thanks.************ **

****As always feel free to make couple requests in Naruto or any anime that I have watched (my list of anime/cartoons are on my page) Also, they can be crack pairings or even homosexual pairings. (ok with it because I myself am one.)**

**** sorry took a break from writing all day, was watching pewdiepie, yamimash, and cinnamontoastken videos****

**Enjoy~**

**- N.S**

* * *

_June/7 _

_Still no water…_

A week passed and still Hinata had found no water in the ground. She searched five miles to both the east, south, and north. All that was left was west of the sand village.

Many of the villagers were starting to spread rumors of the leaf sabotaging them. Some villagers believed it others didn't think it to be likely. Either way, not many people trusted Hinata and the leaf symbol she carried around her neck.

Hinata didn't blame them. She figured they were just frustrated with no water source. Once she found one they'd be kinder..right?

Hinata walked up the steps of the Kazekage's main building. She sighed. Gaara had requested her and Hinata knew she was going to disappoint him. Hinata breathed in a breath reaching for the door handle of his office.

"Gaara are you nuts! You have to go to the meeting! It's with one of the sands major allies. You can't go searching for water." Temari screamed from the other side of the door.

"...I'm not letting people die.." Gaara responded, his voice was cold and held traces of anger. The door opened and Hinata jumped back. Gaara looked at her.

He wasn't in his Kazekage cloak or his hat but instead was replaced by his red outfit and his gourd hanging on his back.

"..Follow me." Gaara said in his usual dark voice. He walked down the hall. Hinata followed obediently as Temari huffed in frustration.

They searched for hours in the west side of the village. Sand caked Hinata clothes and her eyes felt like they could melt. Gaara's forehead was covered in sweat as he slammed his fist in the ground again. Every Time it did it sent vibrations in the ground. when the vibration's came back Gaara could tell if there was anything 15 feet below the surface.

Hinata's knees wobbled and her head pounded as she continued to look under the ground. Her clothes stuck to her and she felt light headed. Even, the ground around her seemed to spin. She fell to her knees grabbing the hot sand. _I can't pass out.. _Hinata thought.

"Here." Gaara said handing Hinata a canteen of water and using his sand to shade over her. Hinata breathed heavy taking the water. She sighed sitting underneath the shade Gaara had provided for her.

Gaara went back out into the desert sun punching the ground, repeatedly. Hinata deactivated her byakugan. She crossed her legs admiring how far he was willing to go for his village.

Hinata took one last sip of the water and stood up activating her byakugan again. She stuffed the canteen in her front pocket and continued looking through the sand.

Hours passed by and they were 3 miles away from the village. Gaara fell to knees many times but everytime he pulled himself back up. Hinata tried to ignore the heat of the sun or the feeling exploding in her head.

CRASH! Gaara punched the ground again..Nothing. Hinata breathed out grabbing her hands calling out Byakugan. Her eyes looked further up the sand. _Dirt...sand...rock...dirt….sand...dirt...fossil...worm… dirt… wait!_ Hinata thought to herself. Hinata looked back at the worm. _How could a worm live in a desert.. unless. _Hinata held her breath looking further up.

Hinata could see the dirt, it was darker than the rest. Almost like it was..wet! When Hinata looked only a little to the left she saw a river flow of water. She kept her eyes locked on the spot.

"K-kazekage.." She called to him as he continued to hit the ground. He must not of heard her. Hinata walked closer to the sand were the underground river was buried. She walked to it slowly like if she looked away she'd lose it forever.

"Kazekage.." Hinata said a little louder but Gaara hit the ground again. Hinata gulped practically standing over the river except the 10 ft of sand and dirt that separated them.

Hinata de-activated her byakugan. She was going to have to yell Gaara was too focused. She blushed spinning around on her heels.

"Ka-!" She began to yell but was hit by a familiar wall of flesh and cloth. Hinata looked up at the red head as he looked down at her. Her face turned a vibrant pink.

"I...I…S-sorry." Hinata said backing up a little.

"Gaara." Gaara said, staring at her blankly.

"huh?" Hinata said, forgetting the conversation they had a week ago.

"My name is Gaara.." Gaara said, not changing a facial expression.

"Oh right…" Hinata said, looking down. _Wait! _Hinata thought.

"...Ka- Gaara I found water!" Hinata shouted, closing her mouth in embarrassment. Gaara's eyes widened only slightly.

"Where?" Gaara asked. Hinata pointed to her feet.

"B-below us." Hinata said, playing with her fingers.

"Here." Gaara said, Moving Hinata slightly out of the way. Gaara gave a good punch into the ground and the vibrations of the attack seeped into the sand past the dirt hitting water. Gaara looked at the ground joy filling his heart.

His people..his village.. His home would all be saved thanks to her. Gaara got up.

"...Get the villagers and have them bring something to store water in. I'm going to stay here and dig to the water." Gaara said, holding his composure.

Hinata nodded, turning around. Hinata was about to run when she felt something thick in her pocket. The water canteen.

"..Gaara?" Hinata said in a whisper and he looked at her.

"..."

"Uhmmm.. here.. Y-you should drink something..You'll dehydrate if you don't." Hinata stammered out holding the canteen. Gaara looked down at the blushing hyuga.

_Why does she care so much…?_ Gaara thought in the back of his mind. He grabbed the water canteen lightly. Gaara's smooth fingers rubbed against her hand for only a second and Gaara felt something in his stomach.

"..Thank you." Gaara said quietly and Hinata turned around running back towards the village.

**next chp coming up **

**enjoy **

******-N.S**


	4. Water

**Helping the Sand Village: (chp 4) Water**

**Enjoy~ **

**Thank you for anyone who has reviewed.**

****hoping this is the last chapter but we will see how it goes** **

**-N.S**

* * *

The young and old stayed back at the village as the middle aged villagers took the travel 3 villagers who once frowned now smiled and laughed walking to their new water source.

Hinata lead them, feeling happy that the villagers now didn't find her or the Leaf suspicious. Hinata sandals hit against the sand as she neared the area where she left Gaara.

Gaara stood tall, the sun hitting his red hair. Next to him was a large hole that was spilling trace amounts of water into the dry sand. He crossed his arms as the villagers cheered, crowding around Gaara.

Kankuro and Temari stood out from the crowd carrying big jugs. They set them down in front of Gaara, smiles on their faces.

"..I can't believe it you did it." Kankuro said amazed. He looked down at the water reaching his hand out to touch it. A sand wall lifted from the ground blocking him from the water. Kankuro looked up at Gaara.

"What was that for?" Kankuro asked, irritation in his voice. Gaara lifted the sand around him covering the water in a big barrier, like the one he did the night when he brought Hinata to the village.

Complaints roared through the crowd.

"Whats the big idea?" A man shouted and Gaara's eyes narrowed in the direction. People stepped back fearing him still. It hurt his heart to think about.

"Gaara..?" Temari questioned, walking slowly up to him like a wild animal. Gaara ignored her looking out into the crowd.

"...The days leading up to us finding water many of you thought of the leaf as traitors and savages out of fear of death. Now we have a water source available and no one will die but no one will get water until Hinata is given a rightful apology.." Gaara said coldly, standing his ground on the matter.

Gaara walked over to Hinata and bowed in respect.

"..I'm sorry." Gaara's dark voice said. His villagers followed suit bowing as apologies were thrown into the desert air. _Sorry..I'm sorry.. Sorry.._

Hinata's face turned a crimson red seeing one third of the sand village bowing to her. She looked down at the dirt, pointing her fingers. Gaara stood up and looked to the sand barrier. He ripped the wall down and people smiled, joy in their eyes.

Kankuro started a line of filling up water bottles as Gaara and Hinata stood off to the side. Hinata looked up at Gaara, who was watching his people smile, laugh, and joke. Gaara's eyes softened looking at them and for a moment Hinata swore she saw him smile.

Gaara turned his head slightly to Hinata.

"..Thank you.." Gaara said, feeling the weight of the village soften a little.

"I..I-I didn't d-do anything..It was really y-you who did m-most of the work." Hinata mumbled into her jacket.

"..My people would have died without you..Thank you.." Gaara repeated. Hinata felt something around her body. Gaara was hugging her. Hinata blushed and reached her hands around his back, hugging his back.

Gaara felt warmth flow through him. This was the first time he dared hug anyone and she actually hugged him back. The feeling was so soft and inviting. He wanted to melt into this feeling forever but a hand tapped on his shoulder.

Gaara let go of Hinata regrettably and turned around to see Temari holding a jug of water.

"Section A is ready to go back to the village, can you take them? We got section B and C." Temari smiled and Gaara nodded. Temari handed a water to him.

"..I c-can carry one." Hinata mumbled, still blushing.

".. alright if you want to." Temari said grabbing another 50 gallon jug. She handed it to Hinata. Hinata put it in front of her holding it.

Gaara looked towards section A and lead them back to the sand village.

_..home._

****So this isn't the last chapter *shrug* Maybe next one.** **

**Working on Next Chapter now should be in today :)**

**Enjoy~ **

******-N.S**


	5. What it means to love someone?

**Helping the Sand Village: (chp 5) Love?**

********Requested by Divine In5anity ******** **

**Enjoy~**

**N.S**

* * *

Temari adjusted her fan as she walked down the Kazekage's halls. He had requested her as soon as she got back from taking section B to the village. Temari sighed looking at Gaara's office doors. She pushed them open to find Gaara staring out his glass windows towards the village.

"Gaara?" Temari asked, shutting the door behind her.

"..You wanted to see me?" She said stepping closer to his desk. Gaara stood looking out the window saying nothing. An awkward silence spread across the room for what felt like an hour.

"..What is love?" Gaara asked, cutting the silence.

"..Uhmm love is.." Temari said, struggling on how to put it into words. A small blush fell on the blonde's cheeks.

"Love is the feeling ..someone gets when they want to be with someone forever..Love is an afternoon just sitting and talking...Love is..Love…" Temari stammered as the sun set on the Sand Village. Gaara thought about it but it just confused him more.

"...How do you know..when you're in love?.." Gaara asked not taking his face away from the window. Temari blushed deeper thinking about Shikamaru.

"You know you're in love when...uh… you get chills when they're around and you start sweating. There perfect in your eyes.. You blush ...and you never want to let them go.." Temari tried to explain. Gaara said nothing thinking about it.

The silence crept up on them.

"Gaara..?" Temari asked quietly.

"..."

"Are you in love...?" She questioned, looking for anything. Gaara just stood looking at the sun setting, silent.

**Nxt chp!**

**O: **

******-N.S**


	6. Why?

**Helping the Sand Village: (chp 6) why? **

********Requested by Divine In5anity ******** **

****Final ****

**Enjoy~ **

* * *

Hinata hiked her bag further up her shoulder as she walked down the halls towards the Kazekage's office. She felt a sense of deja vu as she stood outside his doors.

Gaara had called her in to talk. It was the day after she found water. Hinata was

guessing he was going to send her back home. She reached out pulling down the door handle. The door opened and revealed Gaara sitting at his desk. He looked up from his papers he was obviously working on. Hinata stepped in shutting the door behind her.

Gaara stared at her and she blushed waiting for him to say something but he didn't for a long time. Gaara got up from his desk and walked over to Hinata.

"Gaara..?" Hinata said as Gaara walked closer to her. He stood only inches away from her and Hinata's face was extremely red and her legs felt wobbly.

Gaara put his hand out to touch her and Hinata just watched him as his hand pressed against her shoulder. She didn't move but was blushing.

"..why?" Gaara said in barely a whisper.

"Huh?" Hinata said, blushing up at him. Her head began to get dizzy.

"..Why don't you flinch?.." Gaara asked, removing his hand.

"Why would I?" Hinata asked, her blush dying down.

"..Because I could hurt you." Gaara said, studying her actions.

"But you won't." Hinata said, a small smile on her lips.

"..How do you know that?" Gaara questioned, his blue eyes piercing holes into Hinata.

"Because you changed." Hinata said, widening her smile and Gaara just stared down at the Hyuga. Gaara closed his eyes.

This Hyuga thought of him not as a monster but as a normal human. He didn't know how she could but it was something that felt good to hear. Gaara smiled a rare smile to himself.

"..Thank you." Gaara said, grabbing Hinata into a hug.

**End~ **

****I ended it here because I think it would take a long time before Gaara told his feelings wouldn't really be Gaara if he just kissed her, right? eh *shrug* ****

**Anyways, review, fav, request**

**bye~ **

******-N.S**


End file.
